Twins of the Southern Isles
by Petalouda85
Summary: One-shots inspired by an OC I created for an RP on tumblr. First one-shot summary: The King of the Southern Isles and his 12 sons await the arrival of the newest members of their family. Some Helsa will be involved in the third one-shot (not posted yet)
1. For the First Time in Forever

**This is a little something I wrote for an RP I'm doing with a good friend of mine on tumblr. If any of you are interested, my RP blog is called 14thinline DOT tumblr DOT com. It was a nightmare naming all twelve sons but I persevered! I hope you enjoy**

**For the First Time in Forever**

King Nikolaus II of the Southern Isles and his 12 sons sat quietly in the library, all of them doing their own activities in hope to lessen the aura of nervousness and anxiety that filled the air. The anxiety stemmed from the fact that Queen Cathrine had gone into labor several hours ago and they had yet to receive any news to her well-being or that of the children. All they knew was that twins would be born because, throughout the Queen's pregnancy, her belly was just as large as it had been when she was pregnant with Torvald and Torsten, the 5th and 6th son.

In an attempt to break the silence, the King asked his sons of what to name the newborns.

"Annelise!" Andrew, the 9th, yelled

"Viktoria!" Sigmund, the 4th, screamed

"Henriette!" Klaus, the eldest, exclaimed

"Rebekka!" Viktor, the 7th, cried.

"Rosa!" Niels, the second eldest, shrieked.

"Eva!" Torvald and Torsten said in sync

The King laughed heartily at the suggestions of his sons,

"Those are beautiful names but they're all for a daughter. What if your mother has a son?" The sons fell silent at his question. While they were excited for the birth, they weren't as enthusiastic about the idea of another brother. They all wanted a sister, especially the eldest three. Klaus, Niels, and Rolf could barely tolerate the fact that there was still a possibility that their mother would give birth to another two boys because the three thought they had more than enough brothers. From the very beginning of the Queen's pregnancy, they had hoped and prayed that this would be the one that would give them the little jewel they wanted.

"Hans?" Frederick, the 12th son, suggested.

"Kristoffer!" Christian, the 10th, joined in.

"Georg." Bjorn, the 8th, added.

"Adam." Edvard, the 11th, offered.

"Alexander." Rolf proposed sourly when he realized he was the only that hadn't called a name. The King clapped his hands together with pride.

"Those are beautiful, my sons." He laughed, earning smiles from his youngest. Frederick abandoned the toys he was playing with and crawled onto his father's lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

"How much longer, father?" The two and a half year old asked with a yawn. The King sighed and fondly stroked the child's black hair.

"Have patience, Frederick." The King replied. He looked up and stared each son in the eye, "All of you, have patience. We will hear something soon." He assured them. The family dispersed to varies places in the room as the King began to entertain Frederick. Klaus, Niels and Rolf took their spot by the window, all three switching between staring out into the night or at each other. Only minutes later, the doors of the library opened and a lady-in-waiting entered. The King put Frederick down and rushed to her, his sons on his heels.

"Well?" The King asked impatiently as the woman bowed. She stared down at the floor and wrung her hands,

"Your Highness, the Queen has delivered the first child." She fell silent, biting her lip. With a deep breath, she looked up at the King, "It's a boy."

The eldest three made no effort to suppress a groan. The King shot them a frown over his shoulder before returning his attention to the woman.

"Is Cathrine alright?" He asked with concern.

"Her Majesty is fine."

"And the second child?"

"Within the hour, your Majesty."

"Good." The King said with a nod, "Good." He gave a dismissive wave with his hand towards the lady-in-waiting and she left the room. He returned to his chair and slowly sank back into the comfortable pillow, keeping his sight on an insignificant spot on the floor. He looked up, however, when he heard the tinkles of coins. The King was almost in shock when he saw Klaus and Niels throw a small pouch filled with money to Sigmund.

"Boys!" The King said sternly as Rolf threw a pouch to Sigmund, "This is not a betting game!"

"We're not betting, father" Sigmund retorted as he greedily collected the pouches, "I'm just collecting a small reward for proving those three wrong." He pointed at the three eldest, "They said that no boys would be born whereas I said that one boy and one girl would be born. And those two," He pointed at Torvald and Torsten, "Said that two boys would be born." He opened the pouches and started counting the contents.

The King shook his head in disappointment but said nothing further on the matter. He relaxed in his chair, trying to find a way to pass the time.

10 minutes must've passed when they heard footsteps again. These were different than the ones before. They sounded faster, more excited. The doors slammed open and the same lady-in-waiting as before came running through the door. She hastily bowed before the King and the princes.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has delivered the second child." She said quickly, hardly able to contain her excitement, "It's a girl."

The room fell abruptly silent. The three eldest looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes; Sigmund had completely forgotten about the pouches of coins the twins owed him; and Frederick dropped his toys.

"It's a girl" The King asked in a voice dripping with disbelief and shock. The young woman nodded ferociously,

"Yes, your Majesty, a girl." The King's mouth fell open and he looked at his sons. Klaus smiled brightly at his father and nodded. Without another word, the King exited the room. Frederick wanted to follow but the lady-in-waiting gently stopped him, saying that the King and Queen deserved a moment's peace.

The King hastily walked to the Queen's room. Inside were many maids, servants, and the midwife, all of them smiling and rejoicing at the safe birth of two more royal children. They all bowed as the King passed, muttering 'your Highness' or 'your Majesty'. The King paid little heed to them. Instead, he stared at his wife, lying in bed exhausted but still smiling. She held on of the children in her arms while a close friend of hers held the other. She looked at the King and bowed her head. Gently, she passed the babe into the King's arms, the child squirming a little before returning to sleep,

"Your son, your Majesty." She said. The King looked down at the child. He was very small and seemed very weak. His eyes were closed so the King couldn't see his eye color but on top of his little head were the faint traces of auburn hair. He looked at his Queen and smiled at her, taking a seat beside her in order to get a good look at his first daughter.

Just like her twin, she was very small with faint traces of auburn hair on her head. Her little eyes were open, revealing bright green irises. She was making gurgling sounds as she grabbed hold of her mother's pinky and tried to put it in her little toothless mouth.

"She's beautiful," The King commented. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his wife's head, "Just like her mother." The Queen blushed lightly,

"And your son is as handsome as you." She commented. The King smiled, though it was slightly forced. The Queen looked at her two newborns, "What shall we name them?"

"Your other sons have come up with plenty of beautiful names." The King said. He proceeded to tell her all the names they had come up with. After the King finished speaking, the Queen furrowed her brow in deep thought, looking down at her daughter.

"Henriette." She said after a moment.

"Beautiful. And your son?" The King asked, motioning to the babe in his arms. carefully removing one arm, the Queen gently placed a hand on her newborn son's head,

"Hans."


	2. A Sister's Determination

**Hey guys! I'm back with another RP one-shot. This is an AU where Hans has fire powers. I don't really think this scene needs much explanation, seeing I took a lot from the original.**

**One thing I will say is that I wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone, so please forgive any mistakes.**

**That being said enjoy this (unedited) one shot. *I might change the title at some point**

**A Sister's Determination**

"Wow" Was all the princess could mumble as she walked through the entrance of the palace. The palace was made entirely of black, volcanic glass, intricate patterns going up the pillars and spilling onto the high ceiling. There was a staircase in front of her and one on her far left, both flights leading to a door in the center, which led to the rest of the palace.

Henriette was flabbergasted by the sheer beauty of it. She had never seen something so beautiful and she could hardly believe that it was her brother that had made it. But this same brother had hidden this beauty, this magic for more than 14 years. She couldn't remember ever seeing this magic coming from him, even though they had played together every day until they were 7, until he decided to just shut her out. Henriette had never understood why he shut her out. The other brothers had said it was because he hated her but Henriette never believed it. Had the storytelling, the games, and the teasing and playing meant nothing to him? It must've meant something, otherwise he wouldn't have snapped at the coronation.

"Hans?" She called out hesitantly, taking careful steps towards the stairs, "It's me. Henriette" She took a step onto the stairs, still staring at the magnificence of the palace when a voice spoke,

"Henriette?" The princess gasped lightly as the figure of her brother appeared from the doorway. He smiled at her, showing the sweet brother she remembered.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She had seen him only a day ago and now, he was so different. He looked happier and carried himself with such a confidence that would've made Klaus jealous. Even his clothing had changed. The pearly white and gold outfit he had worn during the coronation was replaced by a bold red jacket with a v-neck, black cuffs and a black collar, heavily embroidered with gold. Underneath, he wore a black shirt with the same v-neck as the jacket. Even his pants had changed. They were now pitch black with a gold stripe running down the side. The perfect outfit for a wielder of fire.

"Whoa" Henriette uttered, "Hans, you look different! It's a good different!" She said quickly, "and this place," she looked around the room once more, "it's incredible." Hans let out a proud chuckle,

"Thank you." He said gratefully, motioning to his creation, "I never knew what I was capable of" He looked out to his palace, smiling proudly. Henriette turned her gaze back to her brother. She went up a few steps, barely noticing Hans taking the same amount back,

"I'm so sorry for what happened," Henriette started, thinking back on the previous night. It had been Klaus', their eldest brother's, coronation. It had all gone smoothly until the ball. In the midst of it, Klaus announced that Henriette was to be officially engaged to some prince, a man she did not choose let alone love. Hans was furious and started a fight with Klaus, in front of all the guests. She had desperately tried to break them up but one yell from Hans and his powers burnt through the gloves that hid them and set the floor on fire. In the havoc, Hans had fled.

She took another step closer, "If I had known…"

"No, it's okay." Hans interceded, beginning to wring his hands nervously, "You don't need to apologize but," he hesitated, looking down at his hands, "You should probably go." Henriette took another step closer,

"But I just got here." She protested. Hans looked back at her, taking another small step back,

"You belong back in the Southern Isles." He tried to reason, knowing that it would be fruitless; Henriette was as stubborn as he was.

"So do you." Henriette retorted. Yes, the Southern Isles was her home but, even after years of ignoring her, it wouldn't be the same without Hans. To her disappointment, Hans shook his head,

"No, I belong here. Alone." He said sadly, walking to the railing and laying his hands on the smooth stone, "Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone."

Henriette realized that Hans didn't know about the drought happening in the Southern Isles, the drought that he unintentionally caused. Henriette knew better than to say that; it would never convince Hans to return. She tried a different approach.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone, Hans. I know you. You wouldn't hurt anyone." Hans slowly turned his head to her, his eyes staring down at his hand. He looked back at his sister but a memory stirred when he saw the black streak in her hair, the streak he caused.

They were 7, playing with Hans' magic in the ballroom at night while the palace slept. He was creating pillars for Henriette to jump onto one at a time. But with the last one, he aimed wrong and as Henriette jumped, the magic struck her head.

"Henriette!" His little self cried before he was dragged to the present. He blinked his eyes furiously and shook his head,

"No, I won't go back." He said with a shaky voice, his arms hugging himself. He turned around, "Goodbye." He dismissed as he walked to the door.

"Hans, wait!" Henriette called, running up a few more stairs. Hans waved a dismissive hand at her but refused to look at her,

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" He cried, continuing to the door.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" But it was not enough. Hans continued through the door and took the set of stairs to his left up to the second floor. Henriette almost cried as she followed him; he was shutting her out again.

"Please don't shut me out again!" She cried, following her brother up the stairs, "Not now, now that I finally understand! We can fix this hand in hand if you will just let me!" She followed him all the way to a grand circular room, a large set of door on the opposite side. She stopped by the entrance, watching her brother stand in the middle, holding his clasped hands to his chest, "You don't have to live fear, not anymore, because I'll right here beside you!" Henriette smiled hopefully, thinking it was enough to convince him.

"Henriette," he said softly. He turned to face her, his face one filled with pain. He wanted to believe her but he didn't want to risk hurting her, "Please, just go back home. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Enjoy the sun, get married, have a family!" He said with a halfhearted chuckle. Henriette took a step forward

"But-"

"No," Hans held up his hands to silence her, "you mean well but just leave me alone." He walked to the doors and threw them open, revealing a balcony with a stunning view of the mountain and its surrounding areas. He walked to the railing, smiling at the view and the feeling of freedom. Henriette joined him, only getting a second to look at the view before Hans spoke, "Here, at least, I'm free. So," he turned to look at her, feeling a pang of fear when she was too close to him; he could hurt her so easily now. He walked back inside, "Stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

Henriette knew she had to tell him. There was no other option,

"Actually we're not." She started. Hans turned around,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing you don't know!"

"I don't know what!?" He snapped. Henriette wrung her hands nervously, trying to find a way to say it.

"The river has dried up and the crops have withered." She said slowly.

"What?" Hans asked, confused at what she meant. Dried up, withered?

"You kind of set of an eternal drought."

"Eternal?" Hans panicked, little sparks floating around him. This wasn't supposed to happen. This palace was to be his sanctuary. It was becoming more of another prison. He watched Henriette nod,

"But it's ok, you can just undo it!" She beamed, oblivious to the sparks flying around her.

"No, I can't!" Hans said, staring at his hands as his fears grew, "I-I don't know how!"  
Henriette rolled her eyes and took a step forward,

"Sure, you can! I know you can!" She kept taking small steps towards him.

Hans turned away from her, his emotions spiraling in every direction. He pulled at his hair, trying to drown out all the voices in his head as the sparks multiplied and picked up the dust and ash in the air, creating a storm around him.

"We can work this out together! We'll reverse this drought you created!"

"Damn you, Henriette!" He screamed in his mind, "Damn you!" He turned around to face her, the storm becoming more violent, "Just leave! Before you make it worse!" He screamed over the storm. He almost cried when he saw Henriette shake her head, "You're not safe here!" He screamed louder, turning away again as voices of the past attacked his mind, drowning out Henriette's voice

_Useless_

_Less than a spare_

_Monster_

The storm became more violent but Henriette came closer and closer

_Unworthy_

_Bastard_

_Devil_

But then he heard another voice. Small, innocent, female.

_Do the magic!_

"NO!" Hans hollered, feeling all the magic within him being released. He panted heavily as he stared at the wall, the storm around him had disappeared. The room was silent, minus one sound. A grunt of pain.

Hans gasped loudly when he saw Henriette collapsed on the floor, clutching her heart as though she were in pain.

"No." He whispered, walking back until his back bumped against the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was what he had tried to avoid for 14 years. He had shut himself from the world to protect her and he failed!

He wanted to run to her. He wanted to help her, to hug her but he could hurt her!  
As he slid to the floor, Hans knew he was the worst brother ever.

**Couldn't think of a better ending.**

**And there might be a rewrite of the first one-shot but, we'll see about that.**

**If you guys want any other scenes of this AU, don't hesitate to tell me.**


End file.
